Curiosity
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Keyakinan tak berdasarku mendorong rasa penasaran yang kumiliki dan mengarahkanku untuk menemuimu dan menuntut jawaban./Bad Summary/


**Curiosity**

 **Rate : K**

 **All of Characters In This Fanfiction belongs to Mizuho Kusanagi**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapmu yang kini berada dihadapanku. Aku tak mengerti maksud dibalik tatapan dan ekspresi wajahmu yang sulit kubaca. Namun kali ini aku seolah menangkap kesedihan dibalik sorot matamu yang menatap kearahku dengan tajam.

Bagi dunia, setidaknya bagi penduduk kerajaan Kouka, kau adalah seorang lelaki yang membunuh sang raja demi tahta. Bagi Hak dan Yona, kau adalah bagian dari masa lalu yang kini telah tiada. Namun entah mengapa opiniku malah berbeda dengan mereka.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa yakin jika sebetulnya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik segala keputusan dan sikapmu. Terkadang, entah hanya imajinasiku atau memang realita, aku menangkap kerapuhan dibalik sikap tangguh yang kau tunjukkan. Dan aku juga merasakan setitik ketulusan dibalik segala sikap yang kau tujukan padaku.

"Ah, kurasa kau tak memiliki hak untuk memaksaku memberikan informasi terkait hal ini padamu, Nona Lili," ucapmu sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Aku tahu," jawabku dengan tegas. "Aku hanya merasa penasaran mengenai hubunganmu dengan Yona, Hak, serta kematian Raja Il. Apakah tidak boleh, Yang Mulia?"

Dahimu berkerut. Kau terlihat tidak nyaman dan beberapa penjaga telah mendekatiku, bersiap menunggu perintah darimu untuk membawaku pergi meninggalkanmu dengan paksa seperti biasanya.

Aku berpura-pura tak menghiraukannya. Aku tetap menatapmu, berharap kau akan memberi jawaban untuk memuaskan rasa dahagaku akan informasi. Aku tak peduli meski kau terus menerus mengelak dan berusaha menghindariku, termasuk ketika kau mengusirku yang berkunjung ke istana secara halus.

Kau berbalik dan berjalan mendekatiku. Kau memberi isyarat bagi para penjaga itu untuk mundur dan segera mendekatiku hingga kita berdua berhadapan.

"Kau tahu, Nona Lili. Apa yang kau lakukan bisa membuat ayahmu berada dalam posisi yang kurang menguntungkan."

Aku sadar jika apa yang kulakukan bisa membuat citra ayahku buruk dihadapan Raja maupun ketua klan lainnya. Namun rasa penasaran mengalahkan kekhawatiranku akan resiko yang ditimbulkan dari tindakanku.

"Aku sadar, Yang Mulia," jawabku dengan sopan. "Namun sekalipun kau mengusirku atau membunuhku sekalipun, aku tetap tak bisa menghilangkan rasa penasaran yang menganggu benakku ini."

Kau terdiam sesaat. Entah apa yang kaupikirkan, aku bahkan tak bisa membaca ekspresi wajahmu dengan jelas.

Aku berusaha tetap berdiri tegak meski aku merasa sangat malu dan tak nyaman dengan tatapan para penjaga yang seolah menusukku, barangkali bersiap membicarakanku di belakang. Aku tak peduli dengan persepsi mereka. Aku tak memiliki cara lain untuk memuaskan rasa penasaranku selain bertanya langsung pada lelaki dihadapanku. Aku tak memiliki petunjuk lain yang mengarahkanku pada 'realita' yang sesungguhnya.

"Bukankah kau sebegitu tertariknya dengan rahasia, Nona Lili? Bagaimana jika sebaiknya kau menjadi mata-mata kerajaan yang bekerja langsung dibawah perintahku? Kau akan ditugaskan untuk mencari informasi rahasia."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat, merasa agak jengkel dengan lelaki cantik dihadapanku. Lelaki ini begitu ahli dalam berkelit, namun aku juga tak akan berhenti memaksanya. Aku ingin membuktikan teoriku mengenai kebenaran dibalik pembunuhan Raja Il.

"Tidak, aku hanya tertarik dengan rahasia tertentu saja," sahutku sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Su Won menghela nafas. Kurasa ia akhirnya lelah setelah aku terus menerus menganggunya dengan pertanyaan yang sama sepanjang tahun. Ia berjalan kearahku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kurasa akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku dan meminta penjaga membawaku ke ruanganku atau mengantarku pulang, seperti biasa.

Ia berjalan semakin dekat dan aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tak ingin menyakiti perasaanku sendiri dengan kekecewaan yang akan kudapat meski seharusnya aku sudah kebal.

"Aku tak membunuh Raja Il."

Aku terkejut mendengar suara pelan miliknya ketika ia melintas di dekatku. Aku segera menoleh dan menatap kearahnya. Namun ia telah berjalan menjauh, kearah pintu.

Tubuhku seolah mematung, bahkan ketika para penjaga menghampiriku dan berniat mengantarku ke pavilion tamu tempatku menginap. Apakah yang baru kudengar adalah halusinasi? Namun aku bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas lelaki itu ketika ia berbicara di dekatku.

Setitik ketulusan dibalik intonasi suaranya dan tatapannya yang meneriakkan kesepian dan rasa sakit tanpa kata yang selalu kulihat setiap nama Yona ataupun Hak disebutkan membuatku percaya padanya.

Aku berlari menghampiri Su Won yang baru saja akan meninggalkan ruangan serta menarik jubahnya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'apa lagi?'

"Aku percaya padamu, Yang Mulia," ucapku.

Ia menatapku lekat-lekat dan tersenyum tipis. Senyum itu terkesan lebih hangat dan tak dipaksakan.

"Begitukah?"

Aku mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya yang terasa menular. Aku tak menyesal telah menemuinya untuk kesekian kali dan meminta jawaban. Jawaban lelaki itu sudah cukup untuk memuaskan rasa penasaranku.

 **-The End-**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Udah lama ga buat fanfict di fandom ini. Awalnya pengen buat genre romance dengan pair SuwonxLili, tapi malah jadinya fanfict abal gini.

Makasih udah ngeluangin waktu baca fanfict ini.


End file.
